


Um casal inesperado.

by Markos



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markos/pseuds/Markos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke continua vivo e sua irmã terminou com Tyler e agora ela está morta porque se fundiu com ele. Tyler descobre que Liv morreu e que Luke ainda continua vivo e morando em Portland. Então ele vai saber como tudo aconteceu, mas claro que atacar Luke é seu primeiro pensamento ou não.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um casal inesperado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse trabalho não ficou bom, mas eu sou muito ruim em relacionamentos.  
> Desculpe.  
> Essa é uma pequena fantasia da minha mente.

Luke continua vivo e sua irmã terminou com Tyler e agora ela está morta porque se fundiu com ele. Tyler descobre que Liv morreu e que Luke ainda continua vivo e morando em Portland. Então ele vai saber como tudo aconteceu, mas claro que atacar Luke é seu primeiro pensamento ou não.

Luke esta na frente de Tyler e por algum estranho motivo Tyler não queria ferir, atacar ou matar Luke.

“Tyler? você quer entrar?” Luke fala com estranheza em sua voz.

“Eu vim para fala com você sobre Liv e sua morte, mas eu queria bater em você e agora não quero mais.” Tyler tentando entende a situação.

“Tyler sente-se no sofá. Eu vou ver o que tem de errado com você.”

“Certo.” Tyler senta no meio do sofá de três lugares.

Luke coloca a mão quase na cabeça de Tyler e recita algumas palavras em um idioma similar ao latim.

“Ponto.” Luke se senta ao lado de Tyler. “Eu deveria tê-lo avisado, esse é um feitiço para acalmar pessoas que queiram machuca o líder do Clã Gemine.” Luke espera uma resposta de Tyler, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

“O que? Foi você quem colocou um feitiço em mim.” Tyler voltando a se sentir normal.

Luke olha diretamente para Tyler. “Tyler. Você queria saber sobre a morte de Liv.” Luke esperando resposta.

“Claro. Você pode-me conta?” Tyler olhando agora para Luke.

“Nosso pai forçou a fusão e depois me sequestrou depois que venci.” Luke agora olhando para o chão. “Bem. Liv ainda está vida só que dentro de mim.” Luke voltando a olhar para Tyler.

“Ela está dento de você?” Tyler olha para Luke e depois o beija.

Luke se afasta e olha para Tyler com surpresa.

Luke fala “Você me beijou? Por quê? E você quer ir para o meu quarto para continuar?” Luke ainda olhando para Tyler fazendo caras de Surpresa e excitação.

 

“Primeiro você é um pervertido. E sim, eu quero ir para o seu quarto.” Tyler com um sorriso no rosto.

Luke pega a mão de Tyler e eles sobem as escadas, até a porta do quarto de Luke.

“você tem certeza?” Luke pergunta.

“Não, mas eu quero tenta.” Tyler beija Luke.

“Certo.” Luke volta a beija Tyler.

Os dois entram no quarto e fecham a porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, esse é o final.  
> Eu sei que ficou meio sem sentido, mas é o que eu acho que aconteceria.


End file.
